The Family She's Always Wanted
by leilalovesseddie
Summary: Danielle Phantom Just wanted to try and find a home in the ghost zone. But when she get's put in a sleep machine then finally wakes up two years later, will she continue with her search, or will Danny and Sam help her out and give her the family she's wanted ever since she found out Vlad was evil? Set right after Sam and Danny Kiss in Phantom Planet then two years later.
1. Chapter 1

**The Family She Always Wanted**

**Hi I'm Lillian! I really hope you like my story please review for more chapters after this! This story takes place first the same day as PP then two years later. This story is a little OOC**

**Two years ago…**

**Danny's pov**

I pulled away from my kiss with Sam only to have my cousin tap me on the shoulder "Sorry to interrupt your 15 year old love but I wanted to give you guys a hug good-by." Danni said hugging Sam then me. I hugged her tightly and said, "You promise you'll be careful? You can always stay with me." She shrugged and said, "Danny I'm 12 years old and I have ghost powers, I can handle being on my own." I nodded but I couldn't help but worry, after all she was like a miniature version of me, except since I'm always around Sam she acts a lot like her. I just hope she'll be ok without me. I finally let go of her and she flew away. I sighed and looked over at Sam who gave me a kind smile and said "Don't worry Danny, she will be fine." If only Sam knew how wrong she was.

**Danielle's pov**

I flew away with tears in my eyes. Danny had always been there for me and now that I'm really on my own, I'm scared. But I wasn't going to let Danny know that, he would never leave me alone if I told him I was scared. I sighed and kept flying till I reached Danny's house. I went invisible and flew down to his basement. I looked around to make sure know one was around and walked into the ghost zone. I flew around trying to find a place to stay when skulker came flying towards me, he grabbed me and said, "Don't worry little one, your just going to go for a nice nap." He shoved me in a metal contraption I'd never seen before and put in the date September 4th 2009. "Sweet dreams little girl." Was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

**Present day: September 4****th**** 2009**

I felt my self slowly wake up as if I'd been asleep for ages. I opened my eyes and noticed that the metal contraption had finally opened! I flew out and flew over to where Danny's portal opened. I quickly went in and turned back into Danni Fenton. I noticed that I still looked the same as I did when I went to sleep, weird. I saw Danny walking downstairs holding Sam's hand. WOW he looked different! His hair was styled a bit and he looked taller like about 5'10 or 5'11! He also looked a little tanner and more muscular but he still had those baby blue eyes that make him look innocent. Sam was the one who really looked different. She had on a silver and black striped tank top and black skinny jeans, her hair was a little below her shoulders and completely down! She looked to be about 5'5 or 5'6 and had on nice purple lipstick. Her eyes where still a mysterious shade of violet. I ran up to Danny and hugged him screaming "DANNY, SAM! IT'S ME DANIELLE!" They looked at each other then back at me before running up to me and hugging me.

Danny picked me up and I swear he refused to let go. "Oh my god Danni! You said you would come back to see us soon! It's been two year's I thought someone had hurt you or worse!" He kissed my forehead then set me down. I frowned and said, "Two years? But look at me, I'm still twelve! I guess the sleep machine thing skulker put me in made me stay the same age…" Danny stopped me and screamed "HE DID WHAT?" His eyes flashed green and I smiled slightly at his protectiveness. "Danny don't worry, I'm fine! I just can't believe you guys are 17! And I'm still 12! Oh well, anyway I just stopped by to say hi so I guess I'll be off to continue searching for a place to stay." I said turning around and walking towards the ghost portal. Danny pulling me back by the hood of my jacket stopped me. "Oh no you don't! You are not going to be leaving anymore, you make me way to worried when you're gone." I stared at him and looked up at him, hand's on my hips. I had to look up because honestly I'm only 4'11; he's like a foot taller than me! "Well maybe, Sam and I could… adopt you?" I smiled and said, "your serious? You would really want to adopt me?" They both nodded and Danny grabbed Sam's hands and mine as we turned invisible and flew to the adoption agency. I can't believe Danny and Sam are going to be my Dad and Mom!

**Sam's pov**

I looked around as Danny explained the whole "clone thing". Now that the world knows he's Danny Phantom, no one really questions what he has to say. The lady at the front desk just smiled and handed us adoption forms. We quickly signed the papers and looked over at Danni who was sitting and listening to music on my IPod. I went over and tapped her shoulder. She looked up at me and smiled her eyes sparkling just like Danny's. She took off her headphones and said, "I have a question, do I call you and Danny, Sam and Danny or can I call you mom and dad?" I shrugged and said, "You can call us whatever you like, I don't think Danny minds you calling him dad and I don't mind you calling me mom so really you can call us anything. " She grinned and said, "ok thanks mom!" I smiled back and walked back over to Danny. "So one of the extra bedrooms in my house is in the attic and the only way someone can get up there is through the door in my room, so Danni can just stay up there at night and then we will come over to your house everyday in the morning!" Danny nodded and sighed "Ok, are you sure you don't mind Sam?" I looked over at Danielle then back at Danny and nodded. He grinned and said, "Well alright then! Let's get Danni and then we can go pay a visit to Tucker, him and me still have a project to do and the project is due on Monday! We had a week and now all we have is tonight to finish!" I shook my head and muttered "Procrastinators" Danni saw us getting ready to leave and said to Danny, "Where are we going now dad?" He gave me a questioning look before looking back at Danielle and saying "We are gonna go introduce our new daughter to Tucker." She smiled and he grabbed her hand and put his arm around me as we walked out the door. Not knowing that someone was watching, and evil smirk on their face.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Family She's always wanted: Chapter 2**

**Here's chapter 2! I really hope whoevers reading this reviews!**

**Danielle's pov**

I gave Tucker a quick hug hello and started looking around as my mom, dad and Tucker went into the living room. They said they wanted to "Talk alone" but I can here Tucker and Danny… I mean dad playing video games and my mom laughing at there so called "video game skills". I know for a fact that mom can beat both of them at any video game. I turned invisible so they wouldn't see me and walked to the living room. For the first time since I came back Mom and Dad actually look… like teenagers. They are playing video games, messing around; I wonder why they don't act like that around me now that I'm out of that metal sleep machine. I stared at them for a little while longer, and then it hit me. They never act the same around me as they do Tucker. "I'm the reason why dad and mom act different sometimes." I muttered to myself. I sighed and went to get some paper and a pen from Tucker's Dad's desk. I quickly wrote a note telling dad that I would meet up with him and mom at his house at about… I looked over at the clock, which read 4:45 and wrote down 6:55. I set the note down on the dining room table and with a final glance at the living room door I turned invisible and walked outside wondering if anything else had changed since I was gone.

**Danny's pov**

I stared in shock as I lost to Tucker for the third time in a row. Jeez he's gotten better at Assassin. I dropped the controller and looked over at Tucker who was trying not to fall over from laughing so hard at him beating me… AGAIN! I was about to ask for a rematch when Sam came running back from getting the Kitchen a note in hand. "Danny! Look at what I saw in the dining room table! But promise you wont freak out." I gave her a questioning look and read the note, my eyes wide.

Dear Mom and Dad,

I decided to have a look around Amity Park and see what has changed. DON'T come looking for me or freak out, I will meet you at Daddy's house at 6:55. You can trust me, I promise I won't get lost or anything. I will be fine. See you later!

Love, Danielle

I stared at the note, and then at Sam. "We need to get her a cellphone." I said finally. Sam nodded but then she stopped and gave me that "You've got to be kidding me" look. "You just want to put a tracker in it, don't you?" She said crossing her arms. I knew I couldn't lie, Sam can read me like a book. So I just shrugged not meeting her eyes and said "Maybeee but I mean can you blame me? She's OUR daughter now and the last time she said "I will be fine" she was _gone _for 2 years! And now that she's not just my cousin I care about her as much as I care about You, Tuck, and Jazz." She narrowed her eyes and grinned "So does that mean you will be spying on her when she goes on dates like you did with myself and Jazz?" I nodded and muttered "She's not going on dates till she's 26" Sam just rolled her eyes and waved good-by to Tucker. We walked to my house and went into my room when Sam said, "So how do you feel about going to see a movie?" I smiled and said, "Sure! What movie?" She grinned and said "How about Jennifer's Body? I heard it's really creepy!" I smiled at Sam's excitement for gory movies and grabbed her hand. "Well then let's go! Hopefully Danni will be back by then." She nodded and pulled me out the door and to the movies.

**Danielle's pov**

Ugh it's already been two hours and I am so tired from flying I could pass out! I quickly flew over to Dads house and finally I landed and walked in. I saw Dad and Mom kissing and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Mom? Dad? I'm home!" They pulled apart and ran over to me. "Danielle! Why the hell would you leave and the only thing you left telling me whether or not you were ok was a note! And you look like your about to faint! Not to mention Danny was crazy worried about you." Mom whispered the last part. I smiled shyly and said, "I know, and I'm really sorry. I just wanted you guys to get the chance to hang out with your friend instead of with me." Danny looked down at her and said "Tuck wanted me to go get you so he could play against you! I was about to get up to get you when Sam found your note! Just promise you wont do that anymore?" I nodded and yawned loosing my balance. I felt someone catch me who I'm guessing was Daddy and I heard him say, "You might want to take her home, she's exhausted." I felt mom pick me up and say "Ok, we'll see you tomorrow?" He whispered, "Of course, I'll fly you two home." That was the last thing I heard before I completely went to sleep.

**There's chapter 2! Chapter three comes soon! Please please please review!-Lillian**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Family She's Always Wanted: Chapter 3**

**Please review! This chapter's mainly in Danielle's pov. Here's chapter 3!**

**Danni's pov**

I woke up in a huge blue black and grey room on a huge black and blue waterbed. It had a grey couch with a plasma screen tv on the wall near it, a black computer table with a cherry red laptop and a matching cellphone on it. The walls were white and there was two door's, one that had a sign that said "Bathroom" and the other didn't have a sign. The floor had a furry blue carpet and there were two windows as well. I got out of bed stretching when I noticed that I was in a red tank top and black pajama pants. I walked to the door with no sign and opened it revealing 12 stairs and another door. I quickly ran downstairs and opened the door to find my mom and dad arguing. "SHE CAN JUST STAY HERE, THERE IS NO NEED FOR HER TO GO TO SCHOOL." I heard Daddy scream as mom crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Twelve year olds are SUPPOSED to go to SCHOOL DANNY! IT'S THE LAW!"

I smiled at the thought of going to school for the first time as an actual student and said, "Daddy?" using my big blue eyes just like his, knowing he couldn't say no to that. He turned and looked at me, "Hi Danni! What's the matter?" He said worriedly. "I think I do want to go to school. It would be really fun! Please let me go?" I saw his smile drop but he sighed and said, "Ok, just promise you will keep your phone with you at all times? And I don't care if ether Sam or I are in class, if you call we'll both answer, ok?" I smiled at his protectiveness and said, "Yay! I promise I'll call if something's wrong, I really will! Oh and where am I?" Mom walked over and said, "Your in my room, you were just in your new room and the only way for someone to get up there is through my room so we don't have to worry about my parent's." I grinned and ran up to her hugging her tightly. She seemed startled at first but she eventually hugged me back and said, "Come on, I know I don't know that much about shopping for clothes but I'll call Valerie and she can help us out. Oh and By the way, you're going to Pandora Middle School." I couldn't wait to go shopping so I could start my first day of school ever with brand new clothes, so I borrowed a purple tank top and a jean skirt from my mom and got dressed. When I was ready I ran over to my dad and hugged him good by. He picked me up and kissed my for head before setting me back down and saying, "By Danni, By Sam" He gave Mom a quick kiss which I fake gagged at and I dragged mom out the door.

Once Mom and I finally got there and mom stopped to talk to Valerie, I ran off to look for some clothes. I picked out a bunch of things in my size and started walking around looking for my mom when I bumped into someone. We both fell and all my clothes went scattered. "Hey watch where you're going!" I said, standing up and picking up my clothes. "Sorry, let me help you with that" I heard a nice voice say. I looked up and there was a boy about 5'1 with tan skin, dark brown hair and brown eyes. He was very exotic looking and I couldn't help but stare a little. "Oh um it it's fine. I'm Danielle but everyone calls me Danni." I said quietly, blushing a bit. He smiled a sweet smile at me and said, "I'm Andrew, but people call me Andy."

I finished picking up my clothes and said, "So what school do you go to?" He shrugged, "Pandora Middle school, what about you?" I smiled at the thought of us going to the same school and said, "Well I just moved here but my mom said that that's the school I'm going to as well." He gave me a crooked smile and said, "Cool! I guess I will see you on Monday! Do you mind giving me your number so maybe we could, walk to school together?" I smiled then frowned when I realized that I didn't know my number yet. "Um how about you right yours down on a piece of paper and I'll put it in my phone when I get home." He nodded and wrote down his number, 1-847-648-2259. I waved good by to Andy and kept walking when I saw my mom and Valerie running towards me. "Where did you go!?" My mom cried clearly worried that I had gotten trapped or something. "And who was that cute boy you were talking too?" Valerie added earning a glare from my mom. "Don't worry mom I just went to get some clothes and then I met Andy who's going to go to my school. We all ready sort of made plans to walk to school together." She rolled her eyes and said, "You are so much like your father, very flirty. Speaking of your father what do you think he'll have to say about Andy?" We all laughed at the thought of a boy appearing at the door asking to walk me to school, and Dad was the one who opened the door. We went to go buy the clothes and Valerie texted Tucker about me and Andy. We decided to wait till we got home to tell Daddy. Hopefully he won't get to overprotective.

**Danny's pov**

As soon as the girl's left I called Tucker so we could hang out. We started talking and playing video games for about an hour when Tucker got a text from who I'm guessing was Valerie. He busted out laughing and said, "Look's like your little girl's got her self a boyfriend." That had me grabbing his phone from him and reading the text. "_Looks like Danny already has to worry about Danielle and boys. She got some boy whose gong to be at her schools number while we were shopping. Danny better watch out. –Val" _I crossed my arms and said, "Now I really don't want her going to school." Tucker shook her head and said, "Dude chill. No wonder Sam didn't tell you that her Math tutor always flirts with her, your way to protective." I narrowed my eyes and shouted "HER MATH TUTOR ALWAYS WHATS?"

he shook his head and muttered "Aw nuts. Sam's gonna kill me." When Sam, Val, and Danni walked through the door with about 20 different bags. "So, I hear that my Girlfriend's tutor is a flirt and my daughter is already getting boys numbers." Sam and Danni exchanged nervous looks as did Val and Tucker. "Well uh, this clearly is a family issue so we will see ya later!" They said simultaneously as they ran out the door. I just turned back to Sam and Danni ignoring Val and Tuck's sudden outburst. Sam crossed her arms and said, "relax Danny, I can handle my stupid Tutor and I think its great that Danielle's met this Andy guy. At least she'll know someone." I put my hand on my face shaking my head knowing that she had a point. "Ugh, fine as long as the tutor leaves you alone and Danni doesn't end up dating this Andy guy I wont freak out." Sam grinned and hugged me giving me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Thanks Danny. Now let's get Danielle over to my house, she need's to get good sleep for her first day of real school." I nodded even though I'd rather her not go. Danni and I went ghost and grabbed Sam's hands. We flew over to Sam's house and we snuck in her window. We changed back and Danni yawned stretching her arms out and over her head. "I'm gonna go up to my bed. I'll see you guys in the morning." She ran up and hugged and kissed Sam who you could tell was still not that used to people running up and hugging her. She ran up to me and I picked her up twirling her around, "Night Sweet heart!" she grinned and said, "Night Daddy, night mommy!" she ran upstairs and we followed her. She changed into red pajama pants and a black tank top and jumped into bed.

I really hope her first day goes ok.

**REVIEW! Or no update!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Family She's Always Wanted: Chapter 4**

**I'm SOOOOOO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED! WAY TO MUCH SCHOOL WORK! I hope you can forgive me! Here's chapter 4 please review!**

**Sam's pov**

I woke up from Danni shaking me already with her hair done in a pony tail and her bang hanging out, all dressed in a grey t-shirt with a Boston terrier on it carrying a rose in it's mouth, and a red skirt, and her brand new teal backpack slung over her shoulder. "GET UP GET UP GET UP! IT"S MY FIRST DAY I NEED TO BE THERE EXACTLY ON TIME, MAYBE EVEN EARLY!" I sat up and made her roll over off me and land next to me. "UGH do you HAVE to be so LOUD!? IT'S TO EARLY FOR THIS!" I screamed and pulled the covers over my head. She pulled them back down and said, "It's 7:15! Get up mom!" I sighed finally giving in to her persistent attitude and went to get dressed.

I put on a black T-shirt and electric green skirt and put my hair in an electric green headband. I was about to grab my backpack when I heard someone nocking on my window. Of course it wad Danny ad Danny Phantom smiling and waving at Danielle and I. I opened my window and shook my head saying, "You know you could have just faced through the wall right?" He shrugged and said, "Oh ya, I forgot." I just rolled my eyes and looked at Danni "Did you text that boy? Is he going to walk you to school?" she nodded smiling, "Yea he is! I told him to meet me at the corner on main-street so he wouldn't come to the door and see your mom and dad." she said proudly.

I nodded imagining the look on my parent's faces if a twelve-year-old boy was at the door asking for Danni. Danny crossed rubbed the back of his neck and said, "are you sure you should be walking to school with this boy? I mean you just met him!" She rolled her eyes smiling and said, "Dad don't worry, I can tell Andrew is a good guy. Just trust my opinion." He sighed, "Fine I guess you can go with him." She squealed happily and said, "Thank you! Oh Andy's waiting! By Mom, By Dad! Make sure to pick me up after school!" She gave us each a hug and went invisible flying through the wall. She landed and turned back to normal, running down the street so she could catch up to Andrew.

Danny and I quickly grabbed our backpacks and Danny flew us both to school. It was a pain to be there. Danny would not stop checking his phone to see if Danielle had texted and I couldn't stop looking at Danny to see if he had relaxed yet. By lunch Danny was ready to call Danielle and I was ready to take Danny's phone. Tucker and Valerie looked at us and Tucker said, "You guys need to relax, Danielle's probably already got like 15 friends and a boyfriend. She's probably fine!" I glared at him and said, "I am not worried at all, it's Danny who is going to have an anxiety attack if he doesn't chill out." He sighed finally putting his phone down and said, "Your right Sam, I just can't stop worrying. I could sense something was, strange when we were at the adoption agency, like we were being watched." I didn't no how to reply to that cause honestly, I felt it too. But if I told Danny that he would go right up to Danni's school and pull her out of it. So I just did my best fake smile and said, "Don't worry Danny, everything will be fine." He nodded and turned to tucker talking to him about god knows what. I wonder how Danielle's doing?

**Danni's pov**

I ran down the street and saw Andrew waving to me. I finally caught up to him and he said, "Hey!" he said, smiling an adorable half smile. I grinned and said, "Hey, so anything I should no before we get there?" He thought for a second and said, "Yup! First, My friend's names are David, Chris, and Oliver. David loves to flirt with girls, Oliver is a want to be popular boy and he just follows Chris, David and I and Chris is the cool guy and also one of the class clowns along side David. Second, the cafeteria food is fantastic so bring money when you can. Third, the Math teacher, Ms. Terry is super annoying and also pregnant so just ignore her till she leaves, Ms. Andy is the science teacher who is sarcastic but also the best teacher in the grade, Ms. Rosetta is the Spanish teacher and her class is surprisingly the easiest one, Ms. Lauren is nice but her class is boring. Oh and the principle is really mean so stay away from her. That's pretty much it! Oh and were here!" I noticed we had walked all the way to school and felt my legs go numb. "Um, I changed my mind I'm not ready for school, I'm just gonna call Danny and tell him to bring me home, he's my cousin." Andrew sighed and said, "I promise that you'll be fine. Just trust me!" I looked into his eyes and said, "fine but if this day ends up sucking you owe me." He smiled and said, "Sure now lets go before the bell rings." We walked in and three boys came running over to us. One was skinny and had chocolate brown skin, soft brown eyes and the best cheekbones. The second one had pale skin, brown hair, and glasses and was the scrawniest guy I'd ever seen. The third one was fit, he had tan skin and big brown bug eyes. The first guy winked at me and said, "Hey, I'm David. What's your name?" I blushed a little and said, "Danielle! But call me Danni with and I" The pale boy came up to me next and said, "Hey Danni, I'm Oliver, I'm the awesome one." I rolled my eyes and looked at the bug eyed boy who I figured was Chris and said, "Well, I guess your Chris! Nice to meet you." He grinned and said, "Hey nice to meet you too. Want us to show you to the office to get you schedule?" I nodded and I followed them realizing that this might turn out to be fun after all.

**Danny's pov**

Finally the school day ended and Sam and I ran out the door and we got in the car quickly. "Let's hurry up I didn't here from Danni all day." I said starting the car. Sam nodded and said, "She probably had a great day and didn't _need _to call you Danny." I rolled my eyes and said, "I don't know, I just want to be sure she's ok." We pulled up to the middle school and saw Danielle hugging 4 different boys and getting three of there phone numbers. I honked my horn and Danielle saw me and waved to me before turning back to the boys and waving to them as well. She ran over to the car and said, "Hi Mommy hi daddy! My day was great! Andrew introduced me to his friends David, Chris, and Oliver and my science teacher loved me! I can't wait to come back tomorrow!" I sighed a little annoyed that my daughter's new friends were all dudes but Danielle is super stubborn and wouldn't listen to me if I tried to get her to meet new female friends. Sam half smiled and said, "Glad you had a good day!" She grinned and said, "Ya me too! I was so nervous I almost called daddy before I even went into the school but Andy promised I would be fine so I went in! Then David, Chris, and Oliver all came up and introduced them selves, David even winked at me! It was super fun but when I walked into class with Andy, David, and Chris a lot of the girls glared at me but no one cared that I walked in with Oliver cause he's super annoying. Only a few girls smiled at me. But besides that I had fun!"

Sam and I both smiled not used to having to listen to a little girl's school day. We reached my house and I got out of the car and was face to face with Jazz. She was in collage but had come home for a few weeks because there was an incident at her collage or something like that and our parents wanted her to watch the house and me while they were going to some ghost hunting convention in Montana. She glared at me and said, "So little brother, I just got a call from the adoption agency, they said they have the adoption form for Danielle Maria Fenton ready. Now please tell me before I freak out… WHO IS DANIELLE AND WHY ARE YOU ADOPTING HER!?" Sam banged her head on the front of the car and muttered "Oh god here we go…" and Danni opened her back seat door and climbed out, her back pack over both shoulders and her lunch box in her left hand she smiled a big toothy smile and her blue eyes sparkled, "Hi! I'm Danni! Are you a friend of my mom and dad?" Sam started banging her head on the front of the car muttering "Please be quiet Danielle please please please" I put my hand on her shoulder to get her to stop and looked at Jazz, "Um Jazz meet…"

**CLIFFHANGER! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Family She's Always Wanted: Chapter 5**

**Again I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, this is completely in Danny's pov here's chapter 5!**

_Previously in the family she's always wanted:_

"_Hi! I'm Danni! Are you a friend of my mom and dad?" Sam started banging her head on the front of the car muttering "Please be quiet Danielle please please please" I put my hand on her shoulder to get her to stop and looked at Jazz, "Um Jazz meet…"_

**Danny's pov**

** "'**Um Jazz meet our daughter Danielle. She prefers Danni though, with an i." Jazz pinched the bridge of her nose and said, "Let me get this strait, you and Sam, adopted this little 10 year old…" Danni tapped her and said, "Actually, I'm twelve." Jazz smiled at her and said, "I apologize, this **12** year old girl and I JUST FOUND OUT!?" I crossed my arm's and said, "Look, I know we've got some explaining to do but can we talk about this um, later" looking slightly over at Danni who was eating the apple from her lunch and playing on her phone.

Jazz saw my point and she turned to Danni giving her a smile "Hey Danni, do you like video games?" She looked up at Jazz and said, "Of course! Why?" Jazz crouched down so she was Danni's height and whispered something in her ear and Danni grinned, jumped up and ran into my house so fast that it startled me. I looked at Jazz and said, "What on earth did you tell her!?" she shrugged and said, "oh nothing, just about your hidden stash of videogames in your room." My jaw dropped and she just shrugged and continued, "Anyway you me and Sam have to talk and since mom and dad wont be back for ten days you'd better start explaining exactly when and why you adopted Danielle. SAM GET OUT OF THE CAR!" She said banging on the window of my car.

Sam looked up and glared at her getting out of the car. "Look Jazz, me and Danny have got it covered. Danielle lives with me and nobody knows we adopted her. Oh and she's Danny's clone. Vlad tried to clone Danny but they all screwed up and turned into goo except Danielle, who was perfect except she's a girl and 12. Anyway she realized Vlad was bad and Danny was good and they became close and after the whole incident with Vlad she took off to find a home in the ghost zone and Skulker froze her in a machine that kept her the same age, this all happened two years ago. Then she became unfrozen and found us. We decided to adopt her because she felt like family anyway. She goes to Pandora Middle School and she lives in a room that only I can get too. She's another halfa. Are we good now?"

Jazz and I just stared at her. Jazz nodded and said, "Ya but you guys do realize that taking care of a kid is a big job, are you sure your up for it? I mean there's food, health, and clothes. What are you going to do when she has a boyfriend and she wants to bring him over to her house…" I stopped her there and said, "Look, First, she's not dating anyone anytime soon. "And second," Sam said rolling her eyes. "My family's rich, I've got money to spare in my bank account so know worries about that." Jazz sighed and said, "Well, then how about we go inside and I get acquainted with my niece! I can't believe I actually have a niece so soon! I can't wait to take her shopping and get her nails done and she can tell me about her crushes and…" Sam just rolled her eye's and said, "Yup she will love it. Let's go inside!" We all walked in and Danni was freaking out. I walked over to her and put my hands on her shoulders "Danni, What's wrong?" she looked at me and said, "Um well Skulker just came in and he gave me this." She handed me a note and I read it to myself:

"_Don't worry little ghost girl, I will get you and put you right back in my machine, you wont even see it coming. Skulker" _I stared at her and could see the fear in her eyes. I picked her up and gave her a hug and she hugged me back not letting go. I started petting her shoulder length black hair trying to calm her down and eventually sitting down putting her next to me. "Don't worry Danni, he's not gonna get you, I promise." She looked at me with her big blue eyes exactly like mine and said, "But what about when I'm alone, that's when he's gonna get me and put me right back in that evil machine!" I looked at Sam and Jazz for help and they looked at each other before Sam walked over to her and put her hand on her shoulder,

"Hey Danni, how about to cheer you up I call Valery, and me you and your aunt Jazz can go to the mall and hang out for a while! Then you can tell Valerie and Jazz about your first day of school." She perked up and said, "Really? Ok! Let's go Aunt Jazz we have to go get Valerie and then I can tell you about my teacher and my friends Andrew, Oliver, David and Chris!" Jazz grinned, "Wow all guy friends! I wonder how you dad feels about that!" she said and gave me a look like "Don't go all over protective Danny mode on her" I just rolled my eyes and looked at Sam who gave me a kiss good by and whispered in my ear, "Nice parenting skills" They left and I sighed looking at Skulker's letter. He's not coming anywhere near her.

**There's chapter five! Please review!**


End file.
